


Игры разума

by cinciri



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drama & Romance, Dreams, Dreams vs. Reality, F/M, Grief/Mourning, Hurt/Comfort, PG-13, Post-Episode: s05e16 The Lawless, Psychological Drama, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-15
Updated: 2018-08-05
Packaged: 2019-05-07 12:18:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14670936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinciri/pseuds/cinciri
Summary: Во снах разум способен составить такую реальность, которую человек хочет видеть, реальность, которая в этот самый момент может быть ему жизненно необходима, и найти ту тонкую грань, что разделяет созданные подсознанием иллюзии и настоящую действительность, порой бывает невыносимо сложно даже тем, кто с рождения оказывается одарён невероятной связью со всей Вселенной.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Предыдущая, не отредактированная версия была опубликована на КФ. 
> 
> Эшлинг – мечта, видение [с гальского]  
> Янкель – заменяющий, замещающий [с еврейского]  
> Байон – жизнь [с греческого]

Боль всё так же сжимала тисками всё его тело, как в тот самый день, но почему-то он продолжал просто сидеть и смотреть, как за окном безмятежно снуют аэроспидеры в многочисленных магистралях Корусанта. Всё его существо хотело избавиться от этой боли – тягучей, словно смола, однако он ничего не делал, и окружающие его существа, за исключением самых близких, вряд ли бы заметили какие-либо изменения в и так всегда спокойном и немногословном магистре-джедае.

Энакин ни о чём его не расспрашивал: потухший взгляд наставника, его поникшие плечи и алая, будто кровь, мандалорская броня, побитая в нескольких местах – всё это без слов говорило, чем закончилась одиночная вылазка во Внешнее кольцо. В тот вечер Энакин, едва сумев избавиться от общества ставшей весьма назойливой Асоки – ей страсть как хотелось узнать, почему магистр Кеноби столь внезапно стал таким поникшим и с какой это стати ей не разрешают находиться рядом, а наглым образом выпроваживают куда подальше, – почти сутки провёл рядом с Оби-Ваном. Ночь, казалось, длилась тогда бесконечно. Наверное, всему виной было молчание, в которую погрузилась келья Оби-Вана, которую он когда-то делил со своим учеником: Энакин не спешил задавать вопросы, а сам хозяин не особо и жаждал на них отвечать.

Энакину хотелось подбодрить его. Хотелось встряхнуть за плечи. Хотелось сказать хоть что-то ободряющее. В какой-то момент ему даже захотелось рассказать о Падме, о том, что они женаты, как он безумно любит её и что он бы поступил точно так же, если бы она оказалась в такой ситуации, но почему-то этого не сделал. Что-то сдержало его в последний момент, и Энакин, подавив этот странный порыв, промолчал.

И Оби-Ван продолжал своё плаванье в пучине тоски в одиночестве.  

Боль давила так сильно, словно она была гранитной плитой, поставленной на его грудь. Нестерпимо хотелось сдвинуть эту плиту, но по неведомым причинам сделать это никак не получалось. Медитировать не удавалось: стоило только закрыть глаза и погрузиться в Силу, как разум старательно принимался воспроизводить болезненные сцены недавних событий.

Он вновь видел Сатин.

Бледное лицо, обрамлённое растрёпанными волосами, и усталая улыбка, изогнувшая губы. В тот момент, когда она оказалась в его объятиях, когда он сам с болью на сердце всё же выпустил её… В тот самый момент в нём начала теплиться надежда, что им удастся сбежать, что он спасёт её, что он поможет ей избежать смертельной опасности, но надежда эта испарилась в то же самое мгновенье, когда их схватили. Он вновь видел, как её насквозь пронзает черное лезвие светового меча, видел, как она тянет к нему руку, словно всё ещё верила, что ему удаться спасти её.

Он слышал мужской смех, наполненный неподдельной радостью. Он никогда не слышал, чтобы когда-нибудь смеялся Дарт Мол – убийца его наставника и женщины, с которой при других обстоятельствах он бы не задумываясь связал свою жизнь, – но почему-то был уверен, что это именно его смех.

И от таких медитаций, что раз за разом возвращали к тому, что меньше всего хотелось вспоминать, в конце концов, пришлось отказаться – они лишь ещё сильней бередили незажившие раны, а других способов, позволяющих избавится от тяготящей его тоски, Оби-Ван не видел. Или же, быть может, у него просто не было сил их искать.  

Позади послышались тихие шаги, затем – вежливый кашель.

– Совет уже вызывал тебя?

– Сегодня утром.

Собственный голос казался совершенно чужим.

– Что они говорят?

– Республика должна ввести свои войска в Мандалорский космос, чтобы подавить мятеж, – Оби-Ван сделал глубокий вдох, прежде чем снова заговорить. – Они хотят, чтобы я возглавил эту операцию.

Он замолчал, но молчание его было всего лишь слабой передышкой и не более того.

– Я сам принесу войну в её дом, Энакин… понимаешь? 

Энакин осторожно опустился на пол рядом с ним.

– Это не твоя вина.

– Я позволил ей умереть. Я позволил Молу убить её. Я… – закрыв глаза, Оби-Ван внезапно сжал правую руку в кулак.

Между тёмных бровей залегли морщины, ноздри расширились и приподнялись, челюсти плотно сжались… А Энакин не мог вспомнить хоть один случай, когда наставник был настолько подвержен эмоциями. Он ощущал его гнев, ощущал боль, ощущал, как его переполняют множество чувств, что подпитывали извечных врагов Ордена – и всё это было так явственно, словно бы он испытывал сам всё то, что чувствовал сейчас Оби-Ван. Возможно, всё дело было в их особой связи, что объединяла всех учителей и их учеников, но почему-то Энакину казалось, что это не так.

– Я и Асока отправляемся на Кейто-Неймодию.

Морщины на лице Оби-Вана чуть разгладились, а кулак медленно разжался – правая ладонь теперь лежала на колене.

– Когда?

– Завтра на рассвете. Думаю, эту операцию мог бы возглавить ты, если бы тебя не… – Энакин замолчал, покосившись на наставника, будто подозревая, что тот вновь вспыхнет эмоциями в Силе, если он продолжит. 

– Может быть.

Комнату вновь окутала тишина: Энакин не знал, что ещё он может сказать в этот момент, казалось, что Оби-Вана вряд ли что-либо заинтересует сейчас – он был слишком погружен в собственную боль, но Энакин, разумеется, не мог его за это винить. Ему очень хотелось помочь, но он совершенно не знал, что ему делать: не так часто Оби-Ван буквально искрился в Силе от эмоций, чтобы он воспринимал это в порядке вещей и уже знал, как поступать в таком случае.

– Пожалуй, тебе стоит идти, Энакин, – голос Оби-Вана был почти что таким же, как и прежде. – Асока, вероятно, заждалась тебя.

– Она не трёхлетний юнлинг.

– Она твой падаван.

– А ты мой наставник.

– _Бывший_ наставник.

– Это сути не меняет.

Правая рука джедая вновь сжалась в кулак, а Сила вокруг неожиданно потемнела, чтобы в следующую секунду вновь стань привычно спокойной и безмятежной.

– Я хотел бы побыть один, Энакин.

– Я могу помочь.

– Оставь меня.

Что-то вдруг надтреснуло в Скайуокере: ещё мгновенье назад он испытывал неподдельную нежность, что, вероятно, бывает у детей по отношению к их родителям, но сейчас… Слова Оби-Вана показались ему настолько резкими и даже в какой-то мере грубыми, что он уже было начал жалеть о том, что вообще пришёл к нему вновь. Не этого – о, далеко не этого! – он ждал получить в ответ на попытки поддержать друга.

– Как знаешь.

Энакин стремительно подскочил на ноги и, развернувшись на каблуках, быстро покинул келью, даже не подумав попрощаться напоследок, но Оби-Вана, казалось, это совсем не волновало: оставаясь всё таким же отрешённым, он продолжил смотреть на спидеры.

С каждой секундой боль сжимала всё сильней. Словно смог она покрыла каждый сантиметр его тела и сдавливала одну за другой все его мышцы. Превозмогая эту боль, Оби-Ван, едва сдерживая рвущиеся наружи болезненные стоны, всё же добрался до кровати и закрыл глаза – он надеялся, что сон всё же сморит его и позволит отдохнуть если не его измученной душе, то хотя бы телу. Душевные ли терзания или физическое изнеможение, но сон и правда оказался сильней, однако не настолько сильным, как хотелось бы – что-то заставило проснуться его прямо посреди ночи.

Оби-Ван медленно открыл глаза и вздохнул, чувствуя во всём теле такую же, как и прежде, усталость. Быстро выдохнув, он сел и в удивлении огляделся: привычная обстановка храмовой кельи сменилась – окружающие его вещи куда более подошли бы для спальни какой-нибудь знатной особы, но никак не для рядового джедая, а опустив взгляд вниз, он обнаружил, что рука сжимает тонкое покрывало светло-голубого цвета.

Пальцы скользнули по ткани, тут же ощутив непривычную мягкость, а ступни опущенных на пол ног окутала приятная прохлада, исходящая от светлых мраморных плит. Осторожно, стараясь не наделать лишнего шума, Оби-Ван приблизился к арке, ведущей на балкон: длинная полоса света, что лилась оттуда и едва касалась резных ножек кровати, так и манила к себе. Оказавшись снаружи, он приблизился к ограде и, сжав руками холодным мрамор, в удивлении выдохнул: дома, состоящие из стекла и белого мрамора, бесчисленные переходы, парки, расположенные в нескольких сотнях метрах от земли, ночная проекция неба на сером куполе… Он был в Сандарии. Но как это возможно? И почему нигде нет никаких разрушений? Неужели, Бо-Катан уже смогла отстроить город заново?

Оби-Ван ничего не понимал. Когда сон одолел-таки его, он точно был на Корусанте, в Храме. Как он мог оказаться тут? Может, ему всё это снится? Быстро выдохнув, Оби-Ван закрыл глаза, но, когда он вновь их открыл, ничего не изменилось – перед ним всё так же раскинулась во всей своей полуночной красе столица Мандалора. Что за ситхово проклятье!

Он торопливо вернулся внутрь комнаты и замер, едва сделав несколько шагов к кровати: на ней явно кто-то находился – странно, что он не заметил этого раньше – вот только кто именно это был невозможно было понять из-за длинного полога. Всё так же тихо, как и прежде, Оби-Ван приблизился и сел на край кровати, но в комнате было слишком мало света, чтобы он смог разглядеть человека. И, словно бы почуяв его необходимость в свете, лунные полосы принялись вытягиваться и вскоре достигли своей цели, осветив лежащую и безмятежно дремавшую на кровати женщину.          

Женщина была светловолосой. Её длинные белёсые ресницы, едва касаясь кожи лица, слегка трепетали. Грудь, обтянутая тканью ночного платья, равномерно вздымалась и опускалась. От воздуха, выходящего из её приоткрытых губ, взлетала упавшая на лицо прядка волос, но тут же плавно вновь опускалась на её щеку.

Оби-Ван не мог поверить в то, что видит. Нерешительно, будто до сих пор продолжая верить, что всё происходящее – всего лишь сон, он протянул руку вперёд и аккуратно поправил сползшую с плеча женщины тонкую полупрозрачную лямку, и когда пальцы его едва ощутимо коснулись её кожи, его глаза распахнулись сильней от осознания, что он действительно чувствует тепло, исходящее от её тела.

Она была сейчас здесь. Она спала. Она _дышала_.

– Сатин?..


	2. Chapter 2

Оби-Ван, сидя на краю кровати, следил за тем, как его жена – Сила, она его жена! – неторопливо расчёсывает волосы: гребень в её руках стремительно и ловко скользил между золотистыми прядями, иногда останавливаясь на едва заметные доли секунд, чтобы разделить особенно спутавшиеся волоски, в то время как сама женщина не отрывала своего чуточку напряжённого взгляда от зеркальной поверхности трюмо. Но вот она убрала гребень от своей головы, провела ладонью по причёсанным волосам, улыбнулась сама себе и, убрав серебряную вещицу в один из многочисленных ящиков столика, поднялась, и тут же удивление отразилось на её лице. Впрочем, её можно было понять: Оби-Ван смотрел на неё так, словно видит перед собой мертвеца.

– Ты жива.

Сатин, уперев руки в бока, поджала губы: за последние несколько часов она не раз слышала эту фразу, и никак не могла понять, почему – и, главное, зачем? – он повторяет её снова и снова.

– Оби-Ван.

Она сделала шаг ему навстречу, но он оказался быстрее, и следующий шаг делать было просто некуда: он стоял совсем рядом, и сердитость, до этого легко различимая в выражении её лица, исчезла.

– Что с тобой? Ты сам не свой с самого утра.

Её пальцы коснулись его лица, и Оби-Ван, вновь почувствовав тепло её руки, закрыл глаза.

Всё это было до безумия странно: её присутствие рядом, её прикосновения, её голос… Она была мертва. Он держал её в последние секунды на своих руках. Он чувствовал, как жизнь неспешно покидала её тело. Он видел её распластавшуюся фигуру на холодном мраморе – он сам опустил её на пол в тронном зале. Тогда почему сейчас она настолько реальна? Почему он её видит, почему слышит её, почему чувствует её прикосновения… Сила, за что ему эти мучения?

– Оби?

Резко открыв глаза, он тут же наткнулся на обеспокоенный взгляд голубых глаз и, с неимоверным усилием улыбнувшись, мягко прикоснулся губами к её запястью.

– Что тебя тревожит?

Она словно бы наверняка – _точно_ – знала, что сейчас его разум охватывает тоска, настолько естественно и с такой искренней заботой звучал её вопрос, но что он мог ей рассказать? Что именно он – виновник её смерти? Что он собственными глазами видел, как её вспороли подобно животному, при этом так ничего и не сделав, чтобы спасти её? Нет. Он не мог этого сказать.

– Ничего, – Оби-Ван снова улыбнулся, чувствуя, что в этот раз улыбка была намного фальшивей предыдущей. – Я в полном порядке.

– Не лги мне.

– Я не лгу.

– Можешь даже не пытаться. Я знаю тебя достаточно долго, чтобы знать, когда ты что-то скрываешь от меня. Оби, – её пальцы сделали ещё одно ласковое движение по его коже, – мы с тобой не чужие люди друг другу. Расскажи мне. Пожалуйста.

Опустив голову, он сделал неторопливый вдох и не менее медленный выдох.   

В какой-то мере она была права: их связывали – о, Сила – брачный узы, и кто как не собственная супруга должна быть для него самым близким человеком? Кому, как не ей, он может – даже, возможно, в какой-то мере должен – полностью довериться? Кроме того, его признания могли бы помочь им предотвратить этот кошмар, что терзал его душу.

– У меня… мне… я видел дурной сон, Сатин.

– Сон или же видение?

Она была как никогда проницательна.

– Я не знаю. С моими способностями оба варианта равносильны друг другу.

– Что ты видел?

Оби-Ван, сглотнув образовавшийся в горле ком, склонился чуть ближе к ней.

– Тебя.

Вторая рука Сатин, скользнув вверх по его груди, обернулась вокруг шеи и, поднявшись выше, чуть надавила на затылок. Оби-Вану же не нужны были в тот момент какие-либо другие приглашения: его руки, оказавшись на её спине, с силой прижали Сатин к нему самому – он даже расслышал, как с её губ сорвался несколько болезненный стон, однако разрушить эти крепкие объятия она явно не собиралась.

– Я видел, как Мол убил тебя, – он зажмурился, пытаясь справиться с воспоминаниями, что вновь захватили его разум. – Но я ничего не сделал. Я просто смотрел… Сатин, прошу, прости меня. Прости, я не знаю… не знаю, что на меня тогда нашло. Сатин…

Внезапно смолкнув, он сжал её ещё сильней, где-то в глубине своего сознания боясь, что всё, что его окружает в данный момент, окажется-таки иллюзией, миражом, что создало его подсознание в попытках вернуться к прежнему, относительно спокойному состоянию. Он боялся, что исчезнет и она, пусть и чувствовал он её присутствие как никогда по-настоящему. И страх этот был так велик, что даже если бы он захотел, он бы вряд ли смог его подавить.

– Кто такой Мол?

Голос её был мягкий и тихий – в нём чувствовалось её волнение за него, и Оби-Ван уже не сомневался в правильности своего решения довериться ей: даже если это было обманом, даже если она больше не существовала в действительности, даже если всё находящееся здесь – лишь плод его сознания, Сатин всё равно оставалось Сатин – очень чуткой и внимательной женщиной.

– Он ситх. Это он убил Квай-Гона на Набу лет десять назад.

– Оби, что ты такое говоришь?.. Как он мог убить мастера Джинна?

– Я не успел ему помочь. Мол разделил нас, и я… я…

Сатин внезапно рассмеялась. Её ладони оказались на его плечах, а после она сама и вовсе отклонилась назад, с улыбкой глядя на него.

– Этот Мол даже теоретически не мог убить мастера Джинна! С кем же тогда, по-твоему, у меня вчера был сеанс связи? С его клоном?

– Сеанс связи?..

– Ну, да, – она согласно кивнула головой. – Ты был на Конкордии, поэтому я разговаривала с ним одна. Я же говорила тебе об этом. Ты разве уже забыл?

Дышать внезапно стало невероятно тяжело.

– Он жив?.. Учитель жив?.. Как… как такое возможно? – Оби-Ван вдруг изменился в лице. – Я должен срочно связаться с Энакином.

Он бросился к выходу, но преодолев лишь несколько метров, замер и обернулся, тут же наткнувшись на озадаченный взгляд Сатин.

– В чём дело?

– Энакин. Кто это?

– Энакин? – он был удивлён, что она задалась таким вопросом, и это с легкостью ощущалось в вибрации его голоса. – Мой ученик. Энакин Скайуокер. Ты видела его: он был на Мандалоре, когда ты должна была отправиться на Корусант, чтобы выступить перед Сенатом Республики.

Однако слова его никак не неё не подействовали: всё так же продолжая сжимать перед собой руки, она поджала губы и смотрела на него несколько смущённым взглядом.

– Оби, я не знаю никакого Энакина Скайуокера.

– Ну, как же не знаешь? – Оби-Ван даже позволил себе улыбнуться, настолько позабавили его её слова, да и весь вид в целом. – Его падаван, Асока, помогла раскрыть все те дела, что проворачивал Алмек за твоей спиной.

– Алмек был убит через год после моей коронации, – сухо откликнулась Сатин, вдруг приняв тот царственный вид, что был так необходим на всевозможных заседаниях.

– А Тал Меррик? Пре Визла?

– Они уже почти десять лет находятся под стражей в тюрьме на Конкордии. Ты сам поспособствовал их заключению.

Закрыв глаза, Оби-Ван нервно сжал волосы на затылке. Глаза его внезапно распахнулись.

– Я должен связаться с Высшим Советом.

– С чего ты решил, что они будут слушать тебя?

Он обернулся и замер в удивлении, никак не ожидая увидеть, что Сатин, уперев руки в бока, гордо вскинет подбородок и будет смотреть на него с такой хмуростью.

– Ты ушёл из Ордена, Оби-Ван. Пятнадцать лет назад ты решил остаться со мной. И у тебя в принципе не могло быть ученика.

– Этого не может быть, – он тяжело выдохнул. – Я же точно помню, что был Энакин, была Асока… И я не оставлял Орден, Сатин.

– Ты бредишь, Оби-Ван.

Брови его хмуро сдвинулись ближе к переносице.

– Я знаю, что то, что я говорю, правда.

Сатин внезапно улыбнулась. Вот только улыбка эта была явно вымученной.

– То есть ты предпочтёшь верить, что я мертва, чем примешь тот факт, что ты оставил джедаев, чтобы быть со мной?

– Я не это хотел сказать.

– А что ты тогда хотел?

Оби-Ван молчал, не имея ни малейшего понятия, как ей ответить: он не знал, как объяснить ей всё то, что с ним происходит – он и сам этого толком не понимал.

Сатин была реальной. Она стояла в двух или трёх шагах от него и ярко пульсировала в Силе – так не могут отображаться те, что должны находиться в могиле. И точно такой же реальной она была, когда умирала у него на руках: он чувствовал, что её пульс слабеет, видел, как каждое слово даётся ей с непосильным трудом, знал, что она вряд ли бы протянула с таким ранением хотя бы минуту… Но сейчас она здесь – сердитая и до безумия реальная. Как такое возможно? Как возможно существование одинаково реальных женщин, с той лишь разницей, что одна из них мертва, а другая – его жена? Этому должно быть хоть какое-то объяснение.

– Сатин, – острожный шаг в её сторону, – я не знаю, что здесь творится. Но я _действительно_ видел, как ты умерла.

– Ты сказал, что это был всего лишь сон.

– Сном может быть и то, что я вижу сейчас. И я… я не знаю, чему мне верить.

– Оби, – её пальцы чуть сжали его воротник, – ты был здесь, со мной. Все эти годы ты был на Мандалоре. Ты не покидал сектор и больше не возвращался на Корусант. У тебя никогда не было ученика и…

– Он был, – упрямо откликнулся Оби-Ван. – Я знаю. Он был. Мы нашли его на Татуине, когда помогали Падме во время кризиса на Набу. Он был рабом в Мос Эспа, но Уотто освободил его после того, как Энакин выиграл в гонках на подах.

Взгляд Сатин несколько потеплел.

– Оби, – женские руки мягко легли на его плечи. – Тебе стоит отдохнуть.

– Ты мне не веришь?

Он знал, что в какой-то мере спрашивать её об этом было бессмысленно: он видел, что она была убеждена в том, что все его слова об Энакине, Асоке и смерти Квай-Гона – ложь, но почему-то продолжал верить, что она сейчас же опровергнет эти его мысли. Сатин лишь улыбнулась уголками губ.

– Я должна идти – завтра собрание Совета Нейтральных систем. Мне нужно подготовить свою речь.

Оби-Ван, даже не предприняв попытки остановить её, лишь молча проводил её взглядом, и сердце его болезненно сжалось от очередной волны тоски, внезапно накрывшей его.

Весь остаток дня прошёл как в тумане. Он помнил лишь обрывки фраз различных слуг, что обращались к нему исключительно «сэр» или «господин», отчего Оби-Ван недовольно кривился, но никак не мог воспротивиться устоявшимся здесь порядкам. Он хотел снова увидеть Сатин, снова поговорить с ней, пусть они и вновь наверняка бы принялись спорить на повышенных тонах, но его всё равно продолжало тянуть к ней – какая-то неведомая сила словно бы нашёптывала ему, что он сейчас должен – если не обязан – находиться рядом с этой женщиной. Однако мольбы его оказались тщетны: Сатин не торопилась возвращаться, и беспокойный сон одолел джедая, когда тот всё так же был в полном одиночестве.


	3. Chapter 3

Яркие солнечные лучи, льющиеся сквозь стекло, скользнули по лицу. Оби-Ван сморщился, мотнул головой и торопливо отвернулся к стене, тут же ощутив удар о твёрдый камень. Открыв глаза, он с лёгким недоумением во взгляде принялся рассматривать стену: ни изящных мраморных колонн, ни стеклянных перегородок, ни длинного полога – ничего из того, что он помнил со вчерашнего дня, не было.

Или это было не вчера?

Оби-Ван резко сел – усталость тут же отдалась резкой болью в мышцах – и в удивлении отметил, что снова находится в своей келье. Испустив тяжёлый вздох, он вновь откинулся на подушку и, накрыв рукой лоб, уставился в потолок.

Сон.

Всё же это был сон.

В какой-то мере он сразу осознал, что это не могло быть реальностью – слишком уж всё было неестественно хорошо, но внутри всё же теплилась надежда, что в этот раз он ошибётся в своих убеждениях. Как оказалось, и в этот раз он был прав, и мандалорская герцогиня всё же мертва. Тоска, которая, казалось, отступила, вновь дала о себе знать.    

Это был действительно очень странный сон. Он – Оби-Ван – никогда не стал одним из членов Высшего Совета и не был учителем Энакина, возможно, тот и вовсе не стал джедаем, а так и остался рабом Уотто или же тойдарианец перепродал его вместе со Шми Скайуокер семье Ларсов, а Асока никогда не получила от своего наставника прозвище «Шпилька» – она просто никогда в своей жизни не была с ним знакома. Но там была жива Сатин, и был жив Квай-Гон. Здесь же, в действительности, два близких для него человека были по ту сторону Силы, но был Энакин, была Асока.

Но вдруг… вдруг он всё же ошибается? Вдруг то, что он видит _сейчас_ – не действительность, а именно сон? Что если ему всё это лишь кажется, что если он жил всё это время не здесь, не в Храме и даже не на Корусанте? Что если смерть наставника, обучение Энакина, Клоническая война – всё это лишь привиделось ему? Что если Сатин была всё же права?.. Он ведь знал – всегда знал, – что действительно покинул бы Орден, если бы она пятнадцать лет назад, в дни их молодости, попросила бы его об этом.

Быть может, если бы он ушёл тогда, если бы оставил Орден, если бы выбрал не путь джедая, а Сатин, возможно, тогда бы вместо Квай-Гона во время блокады Набу на переговоры с Банковским Кланом отправили какого-нибудь другого джедая, роскошный набуанский лайнер, тогда ещё принадлежащий не сенатору, но королеве Амидале, мог бы никогда и не совершить аварийную посадку на Татуине, а Энакин никогда бы не помог неизвестным путникам во время песчаной бури, и те бы никогда не забрали его на Корусант, избавив девятилетнего мальчишку от тягот рабства.

Однако в той реальности – столь непривычной и искажённой – Сатин уже не подвергалась опасности быть убитой Визлой, а Мол… Дарт Мол никогда не встречал на своём пути падавана Кеноби, никогда не был побеждён им и никогда не пылал жаждой мести к нему. У него просто не было причин – личных, разумеется, а не политических – охотиться, мучить, а после казнить мандалорскую герцогиню на глазах Оби-Вана. Там был жив Квай-Гон – он поддерживал связь с ним и, судя по всему, не осуждал бывшего ученика в его выборе.

Сознание мутнело.

Сопоставлять полуразмытые остатки воспоминаний – воспоминаний ли? – становилось  всё болезненней. Боль, бравшая свои истоки в его горечи, стремительно преобразовывалась в физическую, наполняя каждую часть тела, каждую мышцу, каждую клетку неимоверной тяжестью. С каждой новой секундой даже дышалось всё сложней: рёбра будто были вывернуты под жутким углом и упирались своими обезображенными краями в лёгкие, а абстрагироваться от головной боли казалось уже невозможным. И в таком состоянии он собрался возглавлять операцию на Мандалоре?

Мандалор.

Оби-Ван медленно закрыл глаза.

Как бы он хотел сейчас, чтобы ночные видения, хоть и события их казались в какой-то мере неправильными, вновь вернулись к нему сейчас. Как бы хотел он вновь услышать голос умершей на его руках женщины, что погибла во имя своих идеалов и по причине его поразительной неспособности защитить своих любимых. Как бы хотел он вновь ощутить тепло её рук, почувствовать резкое движение воздуха от её стремительных шагов… Оби-Вану как никогда прежде нужно было её присутствие рядом, и сон его только лишний раз напомнил, что Сатин – его всегда язвительная и невыносимо упрямая Сатин – больше уже никогда не окажется в его объятиях.

Оби-Ван сделал острожный выдох, ожидая вновь ощутить нещадную боль в груди, но Сила, видимо, решила сжалиться над ним, избавив от хотя бы одних из его страданий, и крепко сжав челюсти, он вновь открыл глаза.

Сатин мертва, и он ничего не может с этим поделать. Как бы не желал он вернуть её, как бы не хотел вновь почувствовать на себе взгляд её голубых глаз, как бы не жаждал снова вступить с ней в яростный спор, как бы… Оби-Ван понимал, что он не в силах изменить уже случившее, несмотря ни на что. Он понимал это. Его разум, его сознание – всё его существо уже давно осознало и почти что смирилось с этой горькой мыслью, а сердце… Руки его невольно сжались в кулаки.

Кодекс.

Любые эмоциональные порывы джедаев всегда сдерживал Кодекс. Но что толку от нескольких заученных фраз древности, когда джедай уже и не принадлежит себе вовсе?

Оби-Ван знал – понял ли он это только сейчас или, быть может, просто пытался не заострять на этом слишком много внимания раньше, – что ни его мысли, ни его желания, ни его тело – ничто более не подчиняется его воле, и он, подобно герою из какой-нибудь особо слезливой корусантской пьесы, пал жертвой женских чар. Так зачем же продолжать терзать себя мыслями о том, что чувства его к погибшей герцогине недопустимы? Она всё равно уже никогда об этом не узнает.

Быть может, если бы он имел чуть больше смелости и уверенности в том, что чувствовал в тот момент, когда много лет назад покидал её, если бы не так сильно цеплялся за священные предписания, возможно, он тогда бы и не думал о том, чтобы ждать её просьб. Он бы просто остался, потому что безмерно – едва ли не безумно – желал этого.

Довольно.

Хватит об этом.

Пора перестать морочить себе голову другими возможными исходами: эти мысли лишь бередят раны и мутят рассудок. Он нужен сейчас Ордену. Он нужен её народу. Прямо сейчас.

Оби-Ван резко принял положение стоя и ощутил внезапный прилив сил. Наскоро привёл себя в порядок и, наконец, спустя многие дни самоличного заключения, покинул келью, мгновенно попав в бурный поток множественных джедайских аур в Силе.

Он чуть склонял голову и мягко улыбался уголками губ встречающимся на пути юнлингам, падаванам, рыцарям, мастерам… Улыбка, почти наверняка, выходила искусственной, но его это, казалось, совершенно не заботило в данный момент. Сейчас у него были куда более насущные проблемы, чем позволить себе показывать другим свою безмерную эмоциональную слабость, и будь Сатин рядом, она бы наверняка сказала бы ему то же самое.

Челюсти его невольно сжались сильней, и приветственно улыбаться Оби-Ван больше не пытался.

Сатин мертва, но он – нет. И постоянное – неискоренимое – ощущение неправильности, что это не она, а он должен был тогда умереть, никак не хотело его покидать. О, он отдал бы всё что угодно, лишь бы не чувствовать это гнетущее чувство тоски, от которого он словно бы гнил изнутри.

Резко остановившись прямо посреди одного из коридоров Храма, тем самым невольно заставив остальных его служителей недовольно поглядывать и обходить его стороной, Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и сделал глубокий вдох, в очередной раз пытаясь – кажется, он даже уже сбился со счёта – вернуть себе столь необходимый сейчас баланс.

Сделать глубокий вдох, затем – выдох.

Обычно ему это всегда помогало. Однако в этот раз ситуация была не совсем обычной, и привычные способы борьбы с собственными эмоциями оказывались бесполезными. Внезапно вспомнился вчерашний разговор с Энакином и то, как он довольно грубо указал ему на дверь. Пожалуй, стоило тогда проявить чуть больше эмоций, что сейчас, так не кстати, взяли над ним верх. Возможно, Энакин бы сумел помочь. По крайне мере, он действительно хотел помочь.

В ангарах, у одного из звёздных разрушителей спиной к идущему Оби-Вану стоял джедай, о чём-то разговаривающий с Коуди, и Оби-Ван, едва определив подпись этого джедая, нахмурился.

– Мастер Пло.

Кел-дор обернулся и кивнул головой в знак приветствия. Клон же поспешил оставить их одних.

– У вас возникли какие-то вопросы ко мне перед отлётом?

Конечно же, Оби-Ван понимал, что Пло Кун находится здесь не для того, чтобы вести с ним светские беседы, но надежда – под стать той, что горела в нём сегодня на рассвете – всё же оставалась. Кел-дор, не сводя с него пристального взгляда из-под защитных очков, неторопливо приподнял руки вверх и свёл пальцы вместе – с мягким звоном длинные кольца на его руках, прилично выступающие вперёд своими заострёнными концами, встретились.

– Совет решил, что тебе может понадобиться помощь коллег в этой миссии, – мастер Кун остановился, выдерживая паузу, быть может, решив, что его более молодой напарник решит как-то возразить. – Против моей кандидатуры никто не стал возражать.

Сила едва ощутимо всколыхнула, но Оби-Ван быстро взял себя в руки.

– Совет мне больше не доверяет?

Повисла неловкая пауза, а несколько клонов, снующие мимо, даже обернулись на них.

– Мастер Кеноби, – голос кел-дора стал словно бы чуточку мягче. – Я понимаю, что вас и герцогиню Сатин связывали узы крепкой дружбы, и понимаю, что принять потерю близкого друга – это всегда очень тяжело, но сейчас идёт война и потери неизбежны.

– Я прекрасно себя чувствую, мастер Пло.

– Я бы так не сказал, – кольца на его руках снова звякнули друг об друга. – Дарт Мол причинил тебе много боли, Оби-Ван. Это вижу не только я. Это видят все. Вначале  – мастер Джинн, теперь…

– Я бы предпочёл не обсуждать это, – вдруг резко оборвал его Оби-Ван. – И, если вы позволите, хотел бы как можно скорей ознакомиться с тактикой боевых действий на Мандалоре.

И не сказав больше ни слова, он в полном одиночестве, между мгновенно расступившейся перед ним колонной клонов, поднялся на борт разрушителя, надеясь по пути на Мандалор как следует помедитировать – быть может, он сможет-таки вернуть себе столько желанное состояние полного умиротворения.

Он очень надеялся именно на такой исход.


	4. Chapter 4

Взгляд неторопливо сфокусировался на тёмно-синем пологе, щедро расшитым серебристыми нитями, что переплетались между собой, составляя некие символы. По неведомой, абсолютно необъяснимой причине эти самый символы казались очень знакомыми.

Почувствовав рядом какое-то движение, Оби-Ван торопливо перевернулся на бок, и стоило только это сделать, как его лицо тотчас же исказилось от боли: на другой стороне огромного ложа спиной к нему сидела женщина. Её светлые волосы были перекинуты через оголённое правое плечо, позволяя ночной сорочке – и без того на вид весьма откровенной – оставлять открытой спину от шеи почти до самой талии. Резко, почти бесшумно втянув воздух, Оби-Ван протянул руку и осторожно провёл костяшками пальцев вдоль изящных изгибов её позвоночника, в то же самое мгновенье ощутив приятное тепло, исходящее от её кожи.

– Оби? – она обернулась через плечо.

Во взгляде голубых глаз можно было увидеть удивление.

– Сатин, – её имя вышло у него на выдохе, а глаза, казалось, заметно увлажнились. – Сатин, останься сегодня со мной.

– Но у меня собрание Совета.

– Отмени его.

– Оби-Ван, я…

– Пожалуйста.

Он понимал, каким жалким выглядел, но она нужна была ему сейчас: не важно, реальностью это было или же нет, но ему было необходимо её присутствие рядом. Сатин, поколебавшись с секунду, вновь закинула ноги на постель и, неспешно развернувшись к нему, скользнула рукой по его волосам, прежде чем мягко коснуться губами его лба.

– Снова дурной сон?

– Сатин, я видел… – он вдруг замер в изумлении. – Постой. Ты сказал «снова»?

Её губы отчего-то изогнулись в улыбке.

– Ты сказал мне вчера, что видел, как некий Дарт Мол убил меня. Сегодня ты видел то же самое?

Вчера? Как он мог рассказать ей об этом вчера? Это же был просто сон. То, что он видел, была всего лишь ловко сотканная его сознанием иллюзия. Он не мог ей ничего говорить. Их встреча, их разговор… то было только видением и не более. Она не могла ничего помнить. Не могла!  

– Милый, ты выглядишь просто ужасно, – её пальцы, на доли секунд коснувшись его лба, заботливо убрали упавшие вперёд каштановые пряди. – Тебе нужен отдых.

– В этом нет необходимости.

Она лишь неодобрительно покачала головой.

– Ты как будто постарел на несколько лет. Что происходит?

– Сатин.

Он ли обнял её или же она сама сделала первое движение ему навстречу – это было не так и важно. Его руки обернулись вокруг её невероятно тёплого – _живого_ – тела, прижимая к себе так крепко, как только это было возможно, в то время как его голова оказалась прижата к её груди – теперь он мог слышать, как бьётся её сердце.

– Ты думаешь, я лишился рассудка? Считаешь, что я сошёл с ума?

– О, Оби-Ван, – ладони Сатин осторожно пригладили его волосы. – Что за глупости? Я никогда такого не говорила.

– Но ты мне не веришь. Ты не веришь не единому моему слову. Почему? – он чуть отклонился назад, чтобы суметь заглянуть ей в глаза, но всё так же продолжал сжимать её в своих объятиях. – Почему ты мне не веришь?

– Ты был всё это время здесь, Оби, – Сатин вновь улыбнулась, только в этот раз её улыбка была куда более печальная. – И вчера, и позавчера, и на прошлой неделе, и даже в прошлом году. Ты никогда не покидал меня, не оставлял меня одну, всегда был рядом. И если бы у тебя был ученик, друг или кем тебе ещё приходился этот Энакин, то я бы знала об этом человеке. Что касается этого Дарт Мол, о котором ты мне твердил… – едва слышный смешок сорвался с её губ. – Как он мог убить меня, если я здесь, с тобой?

– Почему ты согласилась стать моей женой? Потому что любишь меня?

Сатин в очередной раз улыбнулась, прикрывая этой улыбкой усмешку.

– Хмм, а я всегда считала, что это привилегии женщин задаваться такими вопросами.

– Я просто хочу знать, почему ты всё же пошла на это.

Ей не хватало сейчас разве что фыркнуть или же закатить глаза.

– За последние лет пятнадцать это самый глупый вопрос, который ты когда-либо мне задавал.

– Сатин, прошу тебя. Мне важно это знать.

Она была очень близко к нему – улыбающаяся и окружённая аурой света в Силе. Она была так невыносимо реальна, что мысли о том, что она погибла по его вине, казались просто абсурдными.

– Как думаешь, я вообще задумывалась бы о замужестве с тобой, если бы ничего к тебе не испытывала? – лёгкий щелчок по носу. – А теперь мне нужно идти. У меня собрание Совета меньше чем через час.  

– Сатин, – его ладонь сжала её запястье, пожалуй, даже несколько грубо. – Я должен разобраться с тем, что происходит. Я должен. Понимаешь?

Герцогиня, успевшая уже снова сесть и опустить ноги на пол, была вынуждена вновь развернуться к нему лицом. Она уже хотела было вновь напомнить, что это собрание очень важное, но ей достаточно было лишь одного взгляда на него, чтобы политика отступила на дальний план.

– Я знаю, – кивок головой, отчего её волосы качнулись, на миг перекрыв ей обзор, – и я думала, что мы сможем поговорить с тобой ещё вчера, но когда я вернулась, ты слишком крепко спал, и я не стала тебя будить.

Сатин убрала свесившиеся вперёд локоны, склонилась чуть ближе, и Оби-Ван почувствовал её мягкие губы, на мгновенье коснувшиеся его собственных. Он _действительно_ ощутил её поцелуй. Это не было миражом. Это просто не могло им быть.

– И ты можешь больше не спрашивать о моих чувствах к тебе, Оби-Ван. Мой ответ такой же, как и прежде, – она улыбнулась уголками губ, прежде чем вновь заговорить. – А надлежащий отдых тебе всё же необходим.  

– Я не собираюсь этого делать.

Оби-Ван и сам не ожидал, что голос его станет вдруг таким резким.

– Я буду рядом. Кошмары больше не вернутся.

О, как бы он хотел, чтобы это действительно было так.

Пришлось изменить положение: теперь Сатин лежала у него под боком, повернувшись к нему спиной и положив голову на его правую руку, согнутую в локте. Не отрывая от неё взгляда, полного боли, будто он был прямо сейчас подвержен самым мучительным пыткам, Оби-Ван, вначале коснувшись лишь только кончиками пальцев гладкой ткани её ночной сорочки, медленно – каждый палец один за другим – положил руку на бедро женщины, отчего она, чуть откинувшись на него спиной, с немым вопросом в глазах обернулась.

– Сатин… Я говорю тебе правду. Прошу, верь мне. 

Она ничего не ответила ему, но мягкое прикосновение её губ к его щеке были способны обнародовать гораздо больше, чем она могла сказать словами. Действительность или мираж, созданный его врагами – не так важно было, чем это являлось. Главное, она сейчас рядом с ним. Живая и невредимая. И мысль эта была такой простой и желанной, что сон сморил его, наверное, как только он закрыл глаза.

Разумеется, когда Оби-Ван очнулся, герцогини рядом уже не было. Однако он не мог находиться здесь в полном одиночестве – видеть и ощущать всё то, что его окружало, как реальность было просто невыносимо. Присутствие же Сатин как-то сглаживало эти болезненные ощущения, но сейчас её не было рядом, и чувство неправильности всего происходящего, казалось, только усилилось.

Коридоры дворца были пусты. Странно, но в этот раз он не встретил никого из слуг или стражей. _В этот раз._ Даже мысленно эта фраза звучала для него какой-то нелогичной.

В одной из галерей раздался звук быстрых шагов, и дорогу вдруг перегородил невысокий парнишка с белозубой улыбкой и серо-голубыми глазами. Оби-Ван был так удивлён его внезапным появлением, что даже не воспротивился, когда он вдруг схватил его за руку и потащил за собой. Остановившись за одной из особо больших статуй, в достатке расположенных в галерее, он быстро оглядел пустующий коридор и потянул Оби-Вана ближе к себе.

– Кажется, у меня получилось, – звучало это настолько заговорщицки, будто его только что посветили в какую-то жуткую тайну. – Ты должен взглянуть на него.

Мальчишка, снова оглядев коридор, вытащил что-то из-за пазухи.

– Я сделал его по твоим чертежам, а кристалл, что ты дал мне, просто идеально подошёл.

Глаза Оби-Вана распахнулись сильней: в его руке лежал его собственный световой меч. Тот самый, что он сделал своими руками после битвы на Джеонозисе и которым сумел-таки защитить Сатин от Пре Визлы. Но не от Мола.

Боль снова сдавила виски.

– Где ты взял его?

Быть может, именно поэтому в его голос проникли нотки раздражения.

Мальчишка удивлённо моргнул, видимо, почувствовав резкие изменения в нём. Впрочем, Оби-Ван и сам понимал, что выдаёт себя с головой, но не узнать, откуда у этого юнца его оружие, он не мог: что если он как-то замешан во всём этом?

– Я же сказал, я сделал его по твоим чертежам.

– Я никому и никогда не давал чертежи этого меча. Я бы не стал так опрометчиво поступать. Ты украл его, не так ли?

Щеки юнца принялись покрываться алыми пятнами румянца, а его руки даже сжались в кулаки.

– Я не крал его. Зачем мне его красть у тебя?

Оби-Ван, зажмурившись, на миг сжал переносицу.

Как такое возможно? Он даже теоретически не стал бы отдавать чертежи какому-то мальчишке, которого видит впервые в своей жизни! Но задать ещё хоть один вопрос не успел: в Силе почувствовалось чьё-то близкое присутствие, заставившее джедая – джедая ли? – выпрямиться в полный рост и спрятать оружие за спиной, а через ещё секунду из-за поворота появилась неизвестная женщина, тут же принявшаяся рассыпаться извинениями.

– Ох, сэр, простите, я едва поспеваю за ним. Герцогиня не была такой прыткой в его возрасте. Позвольте, я верну его обратно в его комнату.

– Отец, не заставляй меня снова заниматься этой ерундой.

_Отец?_

Оби-Ван не сразу понял, что мальчишка обращается именно к нему, но взгляд серо-голубых глаз был направлен именно на него, так что ему не оставалось ничего другого, как подыграть.

– Я присмотрю за ним, – его левая рука легла на плечо мальчика. – Можете идти.

От удивления женщина чуть приоткрыла рот, но тут же приняв вид, достойный человека на службе мандалорской герцогини, присела в реверансе.

– Как скажите, милорд.

Поклонившись ещё пару раз, она всё же покинула галерею и лишь почти у самой арки, ведущей в соседний коридор, оглянулась назад, будто что-то подозревая. Едва же она скрылась, до этого доброжелательно улыбающийся Оби-Ван стал вновь каким-то суровым и, сжав плечо мальчишки, опять присел рядом с ним.

– А теперь скажи мне, – его правая рука с зажатым в ней световым мечом поднялась вверх, оказавшись на уровне глаз мальчика, – где ты взял его.

– Я сделал его сам по твоим чертежам, отец. Ты сам мне их отдал несколько месяцев назад. Сказал, что мы должны быть готовы защитить маму, если ей будет угрожать опасность. 

– Я просто хочу, чтобы ты сказал мне правду.

– Но это правда!

Из-за крика мальчика Оби-Вану пришлось спешно закрыть глаза – головная боль достигла своего пика, но когда он снова вернулся в реальность – может, и правда в реальность? – стоящий напротив него сын – ох, Сила, неужели, и правда его сын? – так и не исчез.

– Я должен увидеть эти чертежи.

Сила, вдруг взбурлив, принесла ещё больше боли, но мальчишка уже отчего-то не казался Оби-Вану таким уж лгуном, как прежде.  


	5. Chapter 5

Оби-Ван в нерешительности замер возле каюты мастера Куна.

Хотя сомнения до сих пор снедали его, он понимал, что ему нужно с кем-нибудь поговорить о том, что с ним происходит. И если в своих снах – снах ли? – он мог посвятить в свои душевные метания Сатин, то здесь, находясь в несколько ограниченном пространстве, где кроме него было лишь только одно существо, способное выслушать его волнения, выход напрашивался сам собой.

Наконец, собравшись духом, он провел рукой возле сенсорной панели дверного замка и сделал шаг внутрь помещения. В самом центре каюты сидел кел-дор: из-за защитной маски нельзя было сказать, были ли его глаза открыты или нет, но медитативная поза и лежащий перед скрещенными ногами световой меч говорили сами за себя.

– Я думал, что вы так и не решитесь войти, мастер Кеноби.

Оби-Ван ощутил в голосе магистра Куна отголоски усмешки и, подавив в себе внезапное желание как-то ответить, вполне возможно, с каким-то упрёком или язвительностью, тоже опустился на пол напротив него, однако, отчего-то продолжая молчать.

– Вас что-то гложет, – не вопрос, а утверждение. – Хотите поделиться этим?

Оби-Ван закрыл глаза и втянул воздух, неожиданно наполненный ароматом каких-то очень пряных трав. Сила в тот же миг отозвалась тугой болью вначале в висках, затем – в затылке, а потом – в позвоночнике, хотя, быть может, всё это ему уже просто казалось.

– Ты видишь Квай-Гона, не так ли?

Оби-Ван вдруг ощутил себя малолетним юнлингом, которого в позднее время суток поймал вне комнаты куда более взрослый джедай.

– Возможно, ещё ты видишь и герцогиню Сатин.

Даже ни одного намёка на вопрос.

– Я вижу разных существ, – голос Оби-Вана почему-то вздрогнул, но ему всё же хватило сил оставить его максимально твёрдым и уверенным. – И эти существа мне знакомы, но я никогда не встречался с ними ранее. Я не знаю, кто они, но они словно… словно… Я не могу это объяснить.

Едва слышный и отчасти даже горький смешок.

– Они знакомы тебе?

– Да, – кивок головой, хотя кел-дор, возможно, и не видел этого.

– Быть может, ты их всё же видел раньше, но просто этого не помнишь?

– Я бы запомнил их.

– Почему ты так уверен в этом?

– Потому что они... я… они…

Оби-Ван снова зажмурился, и подсознание сразу же старательно нарисовало того самого невысокого мальчишку: с такими же волосами, как у него, с почти такими же глазами, как у него, и с такой же улыбкой, как у Сатин. Сила вокруг, вначале сжавшись от его боли, неожиданно посветлела. Биение сердца стало равномерней, дыхание – более спокойным, а боль, сдавившая позвоночник, упокоилась. Быстро выдохнув, он вновь открыл глаза и наткнулся взглядом на Пло Куна, ни на дюйм не сдвинувшегося со своего места и даже никак не изменившего своей позы.

– Один из них мой сын.

Кел-дор отчего-то не торопился ему отвечать: продолжая то ли просто сидеть, то ли медитировать, он молчал, будто ожидая, что собеседник добавит что-то ещё. Например, свои оправдания. Каюта погрузилась в тишину, и лишь кольца на пальцах Куна с едва слышным звоном – мелодичным и ритмичным – нарушали их молчание.

– Он твой сын или ты лишь хочешь, чтобы он был им?  

Оби-Ван снова невольно вспомнил образ незнакомого мальчика: вспомнил его походку, его голос, его ауру в Силе… Странно, но ещё тогда ему показалось, что мальчишка очень непривычно воспринимается им. Быть может, это были остатки его состояния, и ему лишь почудилось, но на какое-то мгновенье… на секунды… Сейчас же Оби-Ван уже и не сомневался: ребёнок читался им в Силе совсем как Сатин.    

– Я чувствовал его в Силе, видел его образ, его подпись… – на миг поджав губы, он резко выдохнул, а затем всё же поднял взгляд на Пло. – Он слишком похож на меня. Он не мог быть просто ребёнком.

– Это всего лишь сон, Оби-Ван. Твоё тело исцелилось, но твоё сознание, – кел-дор коснулся остриём кольца собственного виска, – ещё нет. Дарт Мол убил людей, которые были тебе весьма… важны. Для тебя эта утрата, видимо, оказалась невосполнима, и твой мозг пытается излечиться всеми доступными ему способами, поэтому ты видишь и чувствуешь то, что хочешь видеть и чувствовать. Дай время своему духу восстановиться.

Пло неторопливо перевёл взгляд на звёзды, за толстым стеклом иллюминатора мельтешащие в длинной и, казалось бы, бесконечной серебристой полосе.

– Мы достигнем границы Мандалорского космоса дня через два. Советую вам хорошенько отдохнуть, мастер Кеноби. Попробуйте медитировать. Быть может, вам это поможет.

– Благодарю, магистр Кун.

Оби-Ван поднялся и, не оглядываясь, стремительно покинул каюту кел-дора, искренне надеясь, что тот не придаст никакого значения резкому изменению его эмоционального состояния.

Он-то надеялся, что разговор с Пло Куном даст ему хоть что-то, что способно помочь ему со всем разобраться, но он никак не ожидал, что тот даст ему такой банальный и истинно джедайский совет на все времена и случаи – медитации.

Что толку от этих медитаций, если он снова увидит, как Сатин умирает на его руках? Они лишь сильней ворошат прошлое, что не способно измениться из-за его страстных желаний. Слияние с Силой только рвёт его на части, не давая ни столь необходимого сейчас покоя, ни ответов на мучающие его вопросы. Однако, оказавшись в своей каюте, он всё же закрылся и опустился на пол – не столько по причине совета, сколько чтобы успокоиться.

Сила тут же отозвалась непривычно странными импульсами: ни черная, ни светлая, не бледная, ни яркая… Впервые за многие годы, проведённые в стенах священной обители последователей Светлой стороны Силы, Оби-Ван не чувствовал ни эмоциональных всплесков, ни энергии жизни, ни ауры приближающейся опасности... Он ничего не чувствовал. Только вакуум пустоты.

– Опять медитируешь?   

Оби-Ван внезапно почувствовал, как теплые пальцы мягко коснулись щеки, и резко открыл глаза, но никого – ни обладателя голоса, ни того, чьё нежное прикосновение ощутил, – в каюте не обнаружил и, с усилием выдохнув, снова зажмурился, изо всех сил стараясь прислушаться к биению сердца.

– Тебе стоит нормально отдохнуть, – едва слышный шорох ткани рядом. – Ты очень плохо спишь. Можешь даже не отпираться, – кто-то словно бы убрал его волосы со лба, – я знаю это.

Сделав осторожный вдох, Оби-Ван медленно – даже как будто с опаской – открыл глаза и едва не отшатнулся: возле него, аккуратно подобрав под себя ноги, сидела Сатин. Одна её рука лежала на его колене, а другая приятным жаром чувствовалась кожей лица. Выглядела женщина вполне живой и здоровой, только, разве что, немного усталой.

Равномерное биение сердце старательно подсказало, что он происходящее прямо сейчас далеко от иллюзий, а тепло её рук теперь ощущалось лишь правым коленом. Оби-Ван невыносимо захотел мотнуть головой, чтобы согнать видение, но он всё же сдержался, и Сила отчего-то откликнулась мягким сиянием.  

– Что ты… Как ты здесь оказалась?

– Как я оказалась _здесь_? – она широко улыбнулась и разве что не рассмеялась, хотя ей явно очень хотелось это сделать. – Мне теперь нужно отчитывать, как и когда я захожу в собственную спальню?

– В спальню?.. Но я же…

Он хотел сказать, что он в каюте, что он прямо сейчас находится в гиперпространстве, по пути на Мандалор, туда, где её – сейчас необычайно живую и яркую в Силе – из мести убил его враг, но окружающие его предметы упрямо говорили о том, что он находится не в каюте, не на корабле и точно не в гиперпространстве. Нет, это был не республиканский разрушитель, это и правда была спальня в мандалорском дворце правящего клана Криз. Та самая спальня – с балконом и кроватью, над которой висел тёмно-синий полог с серебристыми символами, – где он очнулся вчера и позавчера, где рядом была Сатин, где сама Сила светилась нежным светом, где его нахождение казалось ему… правильным.

– Как _я_ здесь оказался?

– Ну, – Сатин изящным движением, от которого у Оби-Вана заныло где-то в рёбрах, откинула упавшие на глаза светлые локоны, – я вернулась около полуночи, а ты уже медитировал. Потом за мной пришёл Кияр, – между её бровей на несколько секунд появилась складка, а затем тут же разгладилась. – Кажется, мы отлучились с ним на пару часов: нужно было ещё раз проверить вся ли документация в порядке, а когда я вернулась, ты всё так же сидел. Оби, – теперь она была точно напротив него, а обе её ладони – на его лице, – я ведь не слепая. Если раньше я могла мириться с тем, что ты по несколько ночей подряд медитируешь, то сейчас я не могу на это согласиться.

Оби-Ван, закрыв глаза, вновь прислушался к своему организму, но даже будучи полностью погруженным в себя он не мог игнорировать её голос, буквально обволакивающий каждую клеточку его тела.

– Я понимаю, ты привык медитировать, но сейчас твоё состояние просто ужасно! Ты плохо спишь, видишь странные сны, говоришь мне очень страшные вещи… Оби-Ван, пожалуйста… Я прошу тебя, прекрати себя мучить.   

Её объятия оказались очень крепкими: пальцы Сатин, вцепившиеся в ткань на его спине, даже показались ему когтями, но живой жар, исходящий от всей её фигуры, и Сила, снова странно откликнувшаяся на её присутствие рядом, были вполне подходящей платой.

В комнате неожиданно похолодало, и Оби-Ван был вынужден открыть глаза. Смесь удивления и тоски тут же заполонила его сознание: он был в каюте. За иллюминатором проносились миллионы близких и далёких звёзд, а внутри звездолёта лишь едва раздавалось гудение многочисленных гипердвигателей.

Ничего не понимая, Оби-Ван огляделся, снова попытался погрузиться в Силу, но ничего не изменился – он был здесь, в гиперпространстве, а не на Мандалоре. Но как тогда объяснить то, что он видел – чувствовал – дорогую ему женщину рядом? Если всё это ему лишь привиделось во время особо сильного слияния с Силой, как объяснить невероятно реальное присутствие Сатин?

Сила, однако, предпочла умолчать об этом.


	6. Chapter 6

По вискам словно бы ежесекундно били гигантскими молотами, отчего приходилось прилагать неимоверные усилия, чтобы внешне оставаться как и прежде, а при каждом случайном звуке – останавливаться и вслушиваться в волны Силы, чтобы не упустить в самый последний момент то, в чём он так отчаянно нуждался.

Когда Оби-Ван очнулся, Сатин рядом не было. Тоска тут же захватила всё его существо, однако, стоило ему только убедиться, что за парапетом балкона находится Сандария, как она неторопливо отступила, уступив место слабому огоньку надежды: у него ещё был шанс найти её и снова почувствовать то непередаваемое ощущение спокойствия и правильности выбора остаться рядом с ней, пусть он и совершенно не помнил того момента, когда выбрал Сатин, а не Орден.

– Не задумывайся. Не засоряй голову лишними мыслями. Позволь рефлексам решать за тебя.

Оби-Ван резко затормозил – мужской голос был ему знаком.

– Не пренебрегай преимуществами. Используй их.

– Я пытаюсь.

Второй голос оказался несколько более высоким, как будто говорящий был подростком.

– Пытаться бесполезно. Делай, а не пытайся.

Нити Силы всколыхнулись совсем рядом, и Оби-Ван с удивлением ощутил очень знакомую ауру, невыносимо – до вновь возникших в груди болезненных спазмов – похожую на ауру его сына.

_Сына._

От одной только мысли, что тот мальчик и правда его сын, боль в груди уменьшилась, а туман, окутавший сознание, чуть рассеялся, но идти дальше было всё равно слишком сложно. Стоило же только опереться рукой о колонну и закрыть глаза, как мозг внезапно спроецировал странные видения: Оби-Ван увидел себя, увидел Сатин, увидел того самого мальчика с серо-голубыми глазами, имя которого он даже не мог воспроизвести... Но видения эти казались сейчас отчего-то не видениями как таковыми, а воспоминаниями, которые он по неведомой причине просто позабыл. Справиться с этими видениями – или всё же воспоминаниями? – и взять их под контроль оказалось невероятно трудно, но возможно, и Оби-Ван всё же сумел сделать несколько шагов к каменной арке, куда так влекла его Сила.

Во внутреннем дворе обнаружилось два человека, стоящие друг напротив друга: мужчина и, судя по довольно нескладному телу, мальчишка лет четырнадцати. Кияр был весьма расслаблен и спокоен, тверд подобно скале, а в его ауре явственно чувствовалась уверенность в себе и своих возможностях, однако его противник привлёк куда больше внимания Оби-Вана, чем страж. Яркая и безумно похожая на его собственную подпись в Силе, каштановые, чуть рыжеватые волосы, голубые глаза, стремительные и ловкие движения подобные движениям падаванов… Похоже, мальчишка был как-то связан с ним самим.

Сила, неужели и он?..

– Такими темпами из него вырастет варвар, а не наследный принц.

Оби-Ван внутренне содрогнулся и осторожно перевёл взгляд на обладательницу голоса: светловолосая девица, примерно того же возраста, что и сражающийся с Кияром мальчишка, прижимала к груди датапад, словно это устройство было её единственным сокровищем, но всё же не отрывала внимательного взгляда от борющихся на площадке людей.

– Рада, что хотя бы мне делать этого не надо, – улыбнувшись, она обратила взор своих серых глаз на всё так же замершего Оби-Вана.

Но улыбка эта недолго изгибала её губы: уже через секунду или, возможно, две она вдруг приподняла подбородок и даже чуть сдвинула брови, а Оби-Ван поймал себя на мысли, что если бы не цвет глаз, то в первые мгновенья он бы принял её за молодую Сатин – та принимала точно такие же выражения лица и позы, когда начинала сердиться.

– Байон показал мне световой меч, который он сделал. Ты понимаешь, как это воспримет мама, когда узнает об этом? – её правая бровь несколько приподнялась. – А она _в любом_ случае об этом узнает. И зачем я вообще ввязалась в это? – с тяжким вздохом она неодобрительно покачала головой. – Ведь знала же, что у меня-то ничего не получится… Лучше бы и дальше сидела на советах.

Что-то в Оби-Ване дрогнуло, и его рука осторожно легла на её плечо, а затем мягко сжала его.

– Прости, но я…

– Пожалуйста, пап, не надо. В этом нет ни чьей вины, – она улыбнулась через силу. – Должен же был хоть один из нас оказаться нормальным? И я действительно счастлива, что твой дар достался мальчишкам. Не уверена, что они смогли бы это пережить.

Нечувствительна.

Она была совершенно нечувствительна.

Но, звезды, как плотно обволакивали всю её фигуру длинные светящиеся нити Силы, какие мягкие вибрации испускала её светлая аура, как до безумия была похожа её подпись на подпись Сатин Криз, к которой сейчас так невыносимо тянуло джедая.

Юная же мандалорка, продолжая всё так же смотреть на Оби-Вана, неторопливо моргнула, а его вдруг пронзила такая странная смесь грусти и гордости, и ещё одно видение ли или же воспоминание заполнило его сознание. Дочь… Столь желанная и ожидаемая, касающаяся крохотными детскими пальчиками его подбородка и смотрящая на него своими серыми глазами, в которых, казалось, были заключены все сверкающие звезды Вселенной. Она улыбнулась ему тогда, и он – только едва справивший своё двадцатидвухлетие в обществе ещё куда более юной Сатин – внезапно ощутил себя  невероятно повзрослевшим.

Поток его воспоминаний или, быть может, всё-таки видений прервался благодаря тихому писку комлинка: белокурая девица с серыми, ставшими отчего-то очень грустными глазами – о, Сила, его дочь – приподняла левую руку, чуть отогнула манжету длинного тёмно-синего рукава и активировала устройство, встроенное в широкий браслет, отливающий серебром.

– На связи.

_– Вас ожидают в комнате переговоров, миледи._

– Благодарю, Саймон. Я скоро буду. 

Она отключилась и, мягким движением убрав своей теплой рукой ладонь Оби-Вана с плеча, улыбнулась ему снова и только затем развернулась и направилась в сторону одной из арок. А он не мог оторвать взгляд от её стремительно удаляющейся фигуры.     

– Отец, ты видел это?... Я был лучше… лучше, чем на прошлой неделе?

Мальчишка тяжело дышал, а каждое его слово буквально прорывалось между частыми вдохами и выдохами, но счастливая улыбка на его лице свидетельствовала о том, что все эти тренировки были ему только в радость. Взгляд Оби-Вана на доли секунд остановился на возвышавшемся за спиной мальчишки Кияре, а затем вернулся, и в который раз за последние часы он ощутил приятное тепло в груди.

– Лучше.

Улыбка мальчишки стала шире, и Оби-Ван невольно улыбнулся сам.

Сходства были просто поразительны. Такие же брови – тонкие и заострённые на концах, но разве что не светлые, намёки на знакомые ямочки на щеках, длинное узкое лицо с приятными чертами, столь похожими на те, что так часто преследовали его долгими вечерними медитациями. Но Сила была однозначно его: Оби-Ван буквально чувствовал, как всё тело стоящего напротив него мальчишки вибрирует и едва ли не разрывается от этой связи. Он чувствовал его так, будто он был продолжение его самого, его клоном, его абсолютной копией, но с невыносимо знакомыми признаками другого человека.

– Сэр? – Кияр чуть отодвинул в сторону мальчика, но сделать ещё один шаг не посмел. 

– Я в порядке, – Оби-Ван, быстро тряхнув головой, старательно изменил голос на более уверенный и менее пропитанный эмоциями. – Я просто хотел узнать, куда…

– Её Светлость сейчас занята, сэр.

– А девочка?

– Эшлинг? – махнувший рукой мальчишка разве что не хохотал. – О, Эшлинг вечно таскается по её поручениям будто личный секретарь.

– Сэр, наверное, вам стоит вернуться в покои.

Сознание Оби-Вана действительно – словно в подтверждение опасений стража – за несколько секунд затуманилось так сильно, что окружающее объекты было просто невозможно различить в этой сизой дымке, а потом он ощутил жар чужой и одновременно такой знакомой руки чуть выше локтя.

– Отец? Отец, если тебе…

– Янкель, сообщи Клаю, что он нужен мне в Западной башне.

Янкель… В груди стало вначале очень тепло, а затем невыносимо горячо.

– Нет, я останусь.

– Янкель, – голос Кияра стал более настойчивым, – я со всем разберусь. Иди.

При помощи нитей Силы, невероятно крепких из-за кровной связи, что объединяла – Оби-Ван уже и не сомневался в этом – его и мальчишку, он почувствовал гремучую смесь из беспокойства и заботы с лёгким налётом обиды, но через пару минут это чувство прошло – видимо, юный мандалорский наследник ушёл.

– Герцогиня сказала мне, что вы сейчас не в лучшем состоянии.

Голос Кияра раздался совсем рядом, но Оби-Ван его всё равно не видел, хотя он то и дело моргал и встряхивал головой в попытках избавиться от этого глупого тумана. Движение воздуха и крепкая рука капитана, сжавшая его плечо, дали ему предположение, что они всё же возвращаются назад. 

– Мне нужно увидеть Сатин. Она нужна мне прямо сейчас.

– Сэр, вы её законный супруг, но это официальное и политически заверенное собрание. Вы не можете просто ворваться в зал переговоров без веских на то причин.

Зрение восстановилось так же внезапно, как и исчезло, и Оби-Ван, вновь несколько раз моргнув, мгновенно наткнулся на напряжённый взгляд Кияра, а ещё через секунду понял, что они пересекают тронный зал.

Тот самый зал, где _она_ стояла на коленях подобно преступнику, приговорённому к публичной смертной казни, где Мол мучил _её_ , где черное лезвие пронзило _её_ тело…

Это был тот самый зал, где Сатин Криз была убита.

Место, которое он бы предпочёл обходить стороной даже в этом мире, где она не умирала, где он не сжимал её в своих руках, когда с её губ срывались последние слова, где вместе с её смертью не умерла часть его самого.

Мышцы свело судорогой, и Оби-Ван едва успел опереться рукой о стеклянную стену, чтобы затем съехать вниз и оказаться сидящим на полу в паре метрах от залитого солнечным светом трона: он блестел и сиял в ярких лучах словно отлитый из единого слитка золота, а ему виделось, что там сидел тот, кто отнял у него так много.

Он видел Мола. Видел, как он откидывается на спинку трона и с победоносной улыбкой смотрит, как на руках его врага умирает мандалорская герцогиня, а в голове опять раздался мужской смех – тот самый, что он слышал во время медитаций ещё на Корусанте. Он видел это, он это слышал, он это _чувствовал_ , и все эти ощущения были так сильны, словно бы он вновь оказался там.

– Сэр… Сэр, вы меня слышите?.. Оби-Ван…

Он ощутил, как его с силой встряхнули за плечи, и, продолжая всё так же сидеть на полу, перевёл взгляд на присевшего рядом Кияра, выглядевшего весьма обеспокоенным.

– Сатин, – Оби-Ван сжал руку стража. – Найди Сатин. Она нужна мне. Я _должен_ её увидеть.

Он только успел увидеть, как кивнул мандалорец, а затем сознание в очередной раз за последние дни покинуло его.


End file.
